board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Shoe
For the B8 user called Shoe, see 'Shoenin Kakashi''. Biolizard28 '''67. Shoe He made Case 2-4 possible for Phoenix. That's enough to put him over the other two. >_> ---- CantFaketheFunk 18. Shoe You may ask why Shoe is this high. I'll tell you. It's because he's goddamn Shoe. Okay, uh. Because cats are awesome and because without him they might not have found out the truth about Engarde in time or something. Also he's cute. And I hope he got fed after Matt went to jail :( But mainly HE'S SHOE, DAMMIT! >_> <_< *flee!* ---- DNEA 39. Shoe Is a cat. Refer to sephsblade if you don't understand. ---- Naye745 35. Shoe ...Meow. ---- Paratroopa1 44. Shoe It's Shoe! :D Everybody loves Shoe! Shoe is a cat and cats are awesome. Shoe is also a very important character in 2-4, because Engarde's mansion is the only house in the world that has a cat, and that's how Phoenix knew de Killer was at Engarde's mansion. Yay Shoe, you saved the day! ---- SSBM_Guy 23. SHOE http://www.court-records.net/evidence/shuu.png Case(s): 2-4 Shoe. Awesomeness. I mean, first off...he's a cat. Cats are awesome. Not only that, but he's Engarde's cat. Yeah. If it's related to Engarde, it truly must be awesome. I think Shoe is the only thing Engarde cares about besides himself. Seriously, he risked having his relation to de Killer shown just to make sure Shoe gets fed. That's true affection right there. And Shoe is totally important. I mean, he's (...Or she.) the one that proves that Maya/de Killer was at Engarde Mansion. If it weren't for that, Maya would have never been saved or Engarde gets the Innocent verdict. Either way. Also, this is all assumption, but Shoe is the one that gave Engarde his scar. I mean, what else could it have been? Engarde just pissed off Shoe once and BAM. Eye scar. And it was a permanent scar, too. A scar that shows how evil Engarde is...I guess. Seriously, don't mess with Shoe. I bet Tigre pissed off Shoe somehow and that's what Tigre his eye scar. Yeah. ---- transience 44. Shoe - cats kick ass and shoe is a cat - this is basically my cutoff point for 'characters that aren't cool enough to be ranked above a cat' ---- WiggumFan267 47. Shoe Meow!! Yeah Shoe is a good fit at 47, cuz Shoe is DA KEY EVIDENCE to help you get Maya back :D ---- Leonhart4 64. Shoe The Good: Shoe is a cat, and a cute one at that. Engarde genuinely must care about him because he sent Phoenix to try to feed him even though he was in jail and knew de Killer was hanging out in his mansion. He risked his entire plan to make sure his cat was okay. That's dedication. The Best: Shoe was the beginning of the 2-4 miracle. If it hadn't been for his timely meow, the case may have never been solved. And you know he did it on purpose because he's a cat who's all about justice. And a cat isn't a cat if he doesn't do his own thing and completely disregard anything his owner wants. The Bad: The game never tells us what happened to Shoe! Seriously, I hope someone kept feeding him. I hope he ended up in a good home and not just getting put down in an animal shelter or something. The Worst: Phoenix didn't adopt Shoe after Engarde's arrest. That would've been the best thing to do. After all, Nick owed him one big time after saving his tail. Category:Fictional characters